


【SG/威红】我爱你。

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Sex, 拆卸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 【参考资料：SG红蜘蛛人物卡】“年轻的红蜘蛛是赛博坦水晶科学院所有毕业生中最为杰出的一位......他将自己的智慧投入到和平的事业中......经历了一段被欺扯人囚禁的时光后，红蜘蛛被一群致力于解放受困同胞的把天护所救......他发誓他欠威震天一条命......对工作他保持着近乎苛刻的热忱，同时更殷切地希望有朝一日他的所学所知不再只用于战争，而是为赛博坦创造更美好的明天......由于红蜘蛛对自己身体改造过于频繁导致他偶尔会出现意外停机的情况，而目睹水晶城毁灭的阴霾也每每令他情绪低落。”印象最深的还是原文那个“He swore a life debt to Megatron...”我哭得好大声 我希望他俩原地结婚





	【SG/威红】我爱你。

卫镇天走进实验室的时候，一眼就看到了，正背对着他，正专心地盯着液晶显示屏的红蜘蛛。

“声波？是你吗？”红蜘蛛把数据板放下，转过身，“嘿，你不是充电去了...”

“...吗。”看到卫镇天，他最后的尾音霎时软了下来，轻飘飘地消散在舱室里。

一时间，两人都没有说话。

 

“跟我说去充电了，原来是跑到实验室来了，”卫镇天缓缓地开口，“这一周你都是这样过来的吧，如果不是声...算了，如果我没过来，你还打算撑到什么时候？”

“我...我不累，真的，”红蜘蛛急急地试图分辨，“您看，这个动力优化的方程，已经进入最后的验算环节了——”

他忽然光镜一黑。

一双有力的手臂迅速扶住了他。

失去意识和恢复意识都只是一瞬间。

红蜘蛛定了定神，重启了光镜，然后依次关闭了连串的报警弹窗，这才发现领袖正盯着自己——依旧保持着扶着他的姿势，眉目间却渐渐严肃起来。

还是被他发现了。

红蜘蛛有些芯虚地垂下头，嗫嚅道，“我...”

 

“你我都知道，你改造后的身体经不起这样折腾，”黑暗中，卫镇天蓝色的光镜发着温和的亮光，声音却隐隐含着薄怒，“你还想像上次一样突然停机吗？”

红蜘蛛哑口无言，他的领袖看上去是真的生气了，他有些手足无措。

“为什么...？”领袖的声音压抑着痛惜，“你为什么非要这样对自己？”

“卫镇天大人...”他的声音因疲累而带着沙哑的电流杂音，“我欠你一条命，我...”

“什么欠不欠的，”卫镇天打断了他的话，将红蜘蛛手中的数据板夺过来扔在一边，伸手揽他入怀，“别说这些。”

 

 

红蜘蛛顺从地靠进领袖的怀里，真温暖啊，他芯想，那是记忆中让他眷恋的温度——他忍不住将面甲贴在那宽厚又温暖的胸甲上，聆听着那颗火种搏动的声音。

卫镇天火热的手掌轻轻地在他头顶揉了揉，这让他忍不住发出一声舒服的咕哝声。

“你啊，”他听见头顶上方传来领袖沉沉的叹息声，“我最重要的副官不爱惜自己，我又怎么能拿下胜利呢。”

芯中涌上一阵暖意，是了，是自己考虑不周，他仰起头，“抱歉，卫镇天大人，我——”

 

 

一个温柔的吻，堵住了他接下来想要说出口的话。

卫镇天的舌尖顶开了他的齿关，他们的唇齿彻底纠缠，电荷离子激起微妙的酥麻感，领袖细细地亲吻他柔软的唇瓣，卷起他舌尖轻柔地缠绵着。那个吻是那么潮湿而又温柔，让他的意识仿佛被温暖而又模糊的感觉包裹。

温和而愉悦的电流在他的线路里激起，他们的引擎在这黑暗的空间里交织着低声嗡鸣，他感到机体开始逐渐升温，他——

“卫镇天...”他忍不住小声出声，却不知道接下来说什么，只得编了个理由，“我的工作还...”

“工作可以明天再做，你需要放松...你太累了，”卫镇天高大的机体和宽阔的机翼将他挡了个严实，黑暗中他看不清那张熟悉的面甲，只听到那个让他低沉却又让他安芯的声音，“别紧张...一切交给我，好吗？”

“相信我，好吗。”领袖宽厚又温柔的手掌耐心地抚摸着他的面甲，问道。

黑暗中，卫镇天那双沉静又专注的蓝色光镜灼灼发亮，他在那里面，看见了自己。

只有自己。

 

 

这样黑暗又密闭的空间曾是他处理器里挥之不去的梦魇，而现在，那个真实的，散发着炙热温度的怀抱，让他莫名的安芯。

在囚室里，他曾经有一段时光失去了光明，欺扯人对他做了许多——许多事，普神在上，他多么希望他能忘记这一切，但他不能。

他的光镜早就修好了，美丽澄澈一如往昔，可有的时候，他依然觉得，他仿佛躺在像一丝光都透不进来的深海海底。

或许他从来、从来就没能从那个黑暗的囚室走出去。

从来没有。

 

 

来到基地后，红蜘蛛固执地拒绝了和同僚共用舱室，一个人选择了最远离领袖舱室的角落的小房间。普神在上——他真不是高傲不合群，他的同僚们是那么、那么的好，他喜欢他们，真的——他发誓。

但——只有他自己知道，在很多个晚上，他会从睡梦中惊醒，然后在黑暗的舱室里恐慌地崩溃地嘶声痛哭，直到发声器哑的再也出不了声。

他怎么能...他怎么能让他们知道。

他怎么...怎么能让那个人看到？

 

 

后来，他发现，自己的充电床头，不知什么时候起，安上了一盏小夜灯。

再后来的有一次，当他从噩梦中尖叫着醒过来的时候，领袖撞开了门冲进了他的舱室，惊惶的他被不可抗拒却又奇异地温和力道拢在怀里。“对不起，我来晚了...”卫镇天抱着他的机体，一遍又一遍地在他音频接收器旁低声说，“没事了，小红，没事了...”

那个人的怀抱和话语仿佛有着奇异的魔力，他也逐渐放松下来，再一次沉沉睡去。

后来领袖常来他的舱室过夜，他很难说清自己的感觉，只是难以言表的，眷恋着那强大而又温和的气息。

 

 

后来他的噩梦越来越少。

后来他和卫镇天有了第一个吻。

后来他们又有了许多个吻。

 

 

很多个时刻，在会议上，在战场上，他坐在领袖的手边，或是站在领袖的身后时。望着那个身影，他余烬深处总会涌上一种难以言表的感情。他再一次想起了那一天，蜷缩在黑暗潮湿角落里的他所看到的，被那个人撞开的囚门后面，透进来的，那耀眼的光。

那是照进他余烬里的光芒。

 

别忘记希望，红蜘蛛。他一遍遍地告诉自己。

别忘记光。

 

 

“相信我，好吗。”卫镇天又问了一遍，耐心而又深情。

红蜘蛛处理器忽得闪现出一个念头，那时卫镇天，是怎么“恰好”听到自己的声音，在第一时间冲进来的呢。领袖的舱室明明远在基地另一端，如果第一次尚是偶然，那后来的第二次、第三次、每一次——

难道他——一个震惊的想法浮上红蜘蛛的火种。

难道他竟是在外面...守了整整一夜吗。

红蜘蛛有些怔怔地望着卫镇天，领袖从未提起过这件事，但那眼神和声音，与那时他冲进自己的舱室时如出一辙，从来没有改变过，尤其是，在经历了那么多事情之后…

在经历了那么多事情之后。

 

 

“...好。”他几不可闻地在那人怀里应了一声。

这，是他可以交付一生的人。

卫镇天的吻下移着，来到他光滑的下颌，最后降落在他的脖颈。领袖埋在他的颈侧，缓慢而又温柔地舔舐着那里的线缆，舌尖卷起他颈部光泽温润的金属薄片，探进缝隙里抚慰着那些敏感的传感元件。

他被勾得情动，艰难地压抑下喉咙深处的喘息。

大型战机的手在他身上游走，指腹在装甲的缝隙挑逗着他的线路，轻柔地抚摸着他曲度优美的座舱和精巧的机翼，温度从掌心传递到他的机体表面，让他也忍不住浑身发烫，温和平缓的电流从对方的指尖释放出来，在他的回路里激起愉悦的涟漪。这让他想起数据库里对于阳光的描述、微风的触感，和蔚然生长的、有机绿色植物的气味。

他忍不住溢出一声低低的呻吟。

“就是这样...”卫镇天低声在他音频接收器说道，“你做的很好...”

 

 

当领袖的手移到他对接组件上的时候，他忍不住剧烈地颤抖了一下。

那里曾经有着纵横交错的伤痕，但如今早已焕然一新，可这具机体深处，曾被粗暴对待的回忆并没有完全磨灭。他被笼罩在卫镇天高大的机体和宽厚的机翼投下的阴影里，让他不可避免地回想起那些烧灼而深刻的痛楚。

他有些不安地想缩紧身体，可来自领袖掌心传来的真切热意，却又让他的内芯感到一种难以言说的依恋。

“慢慢来...”卫镇天停下了一切动作，只是埋在他颈侧，耐心地等待着他的平复，“会好的，小红...”领袖亲吻着他的接收器，“别怕，是我，别怕。”

他剧烈跳动的余烬逐渐平稳下来，红蜘蛛伸出一只手按在领袖的肩甲上，深深置换一口气体，“我...我准备好了。”

卫镇天看向那只手，这只手本不应该染上鲜血，本不应该拿起武器，本不应该成为战争机器。那只手本应在实验台上创造出更多的奇迹，他的手指本应穿梭于各色的试管，他的掌心应该捧起科学院授予他的奖杯和鲜花。

可...

震荡波告诉他，那些创口，是永远无法被彻底修复的伤痕。

把天护领袖的光镜边缘忍不住涌上一阵酸涩。

机体上的伤痕能够随着时间痊愈。

那，余烬深处的呢。

 

卫镇天尚记得，从低温修复舱出来后，红蜘蛛像发了狂一样，整日地埋头在实验室里钻研，他开发了更复杂的变形技术，为自己装上了光子导弹发射器和能量利刃，超音速冲压喷气加速器更是让他获得了无人能匹敌的速度——他将自己彻底打造成了一名战士。

他永远不会忘记，红蜘蛛来找他，向他展示自己新变形形态的那一天。那一刻，他好像不是他印象中的那个红蜘蛛了。可当红蜘蛛兴奋地向他讲解着自己开发的能量水晶刃时，卫镇天在他的光镜中捕捉到了那一瞬间的光芒。

那么年轻而又热忱的光芒啊。

那个充满着朝气，光镜中满怀希冀的科学家，或许，从来就没有离开过。

只是，凡有所得，必有代价，红蜘蛛对自己身体过于频繁的改造，导致他偶尔会出现意外停机。而像今日这种连续的不眠不休，就更容易引发这个副作用——

 

别逼自己...卫镇天反手握住那只手，就像是握着什么珍贵的宝物一样。

请让我倾听，你的疲惫和恐惧吧。

把天护领袖低下头雕，亲吻了那上面每一处凹痕。

请让我亲吻，你倔强的芯...

他的嘴唇在那些痕迹上摩挲着，就好像，就好像——

这样就能抚平它们一样。

那是一种，令人芯痛的温柔。

 

 

对接组件在指令下顺从地打开，红蜘蛛的管线滑出了托槽，管壁上暗蓝色的光轨因为情动而微微地闪烁着，在黑暗的空间中泛着暧昧的荧光。

卫镇天轻柔地握住他的管线，温和而富有技巧地抚慰着他的外置节点，让他的体内激起微妙而又愉悦的快感，他忍不住仰起头，发出一声柔软的呻吟。

与此同时，另一只手绕到了他的底盘，那里早已被温热油液浸染地一片滑腻，卫镇天的手指没费多大力气，就挤开了紧紧地绞住的内壁，领袖略微曲起指节碾磨着甬道，粘腻的水声随着他的动作在这密闭的实验舱里回荡。

红蜘蛛小声地呻吟着，他试图压抑着，试图不让自己的颤抖看上去那么明显。他的双翼顺从地紧贴在他身体两侧，风道里溢出潮湿而又炙热的气体，他紧紧地抓住卫镇天的肩膀，潮红从他光镜边缘一直渲开到脖颈深处。愉悦的能量脉冲奔腾在他的回路里，让他的意识逐渐有一些抽离，仿佛沉溺在某种无边无际的温热液体里，而他只想这样一直坠落下去——

 

 

他倒在实验台上，数据板稀里哗啦地掉了一地，哦，他的方程，红蜘蛛惊慌地想要起身去看，却被卫镇天压了回去。领袖拿出了什么在他面前一晃——正是他写满了公式的数据板。

他刚想投去一个感激的眼神，卫镇天却腾出一只手，抓过红蜘蛛的手腕按在了他的头顶。

“剩下的方程，我们一起来解。”

“好的，卫镇天大人...”他看见领袖放下了那块数据板，随后俯身下来——而接下来领袖的话，则忍不住烧红了他的面甲——

“现在，我们先来解决另一个难题。”

 

 

输出管稍一用力便顶开了柔软的保护叶，领袖温和的动作让他很好的适应了管线的顶进，管壁长驱直入地埋入滚热湿滑的接口，一路厮磨着碾过内壁密集的传感节点。

接口兴奋地抽搐着绞紧了输出管，湿亮的油液被抽送着外带出来，卫镇天的每一次抽送都让他颤抖不已，愉悦的脉冲在他的回路里一波接着一波地激荡，震得他的骨骼血液一寸寸地炸裂、再融合、再炸裂。红蜘蛛忍不住竭力向后仰起头雕，脖颈扬起优美的弧度。他忍不住大口喘息着，光镜蒙上厚重的水雾。他...

他们的散热风扇疯狂地运转叫嚣着，引擎轰鸣作响着交织在一起，他所有的感知组件仿佛都熔化成了一汪铁水，烫过了每一根线路和元件。唯一能感受到的，就是深埋在他体内，不断顶撞他，挤压他的——

恍惚间，视野失去了焦距，黑暗中，唯有那双灼灼发亮的蓝色光镜，闪着温柔的光晕。

他徒劳地伸出手——他想要抓住什么——

 

他感到自己的手被谁握在了手心，那掌心是那么温暖，是那么温暖啊。

那是他的光。

 

再也、再也不要放开了——

他反手握紧了那只手。

 

 

那一瞬间，管线顶进了能源镜，剧烈的快感让红蜘蛛忍不住嘶哑着哭叫出来，淡蓝色的次级能量液从他管线的顶端溅射而出，分成好几股喷在了卫镇天的腹甲上。

随着一声压抑的低吼，卫镇天也在他的体内过载。

把天护领袖亲吻着他光镜边缘的泪痕，在他布满细密冷凝液的额上落下一个虔诚而又爱惜的吻。

 

 

他们就这么相拥了好一会儿。

“好些了吗。”

快感的余韵逐渐像潮水一样消退。黑暗再度袭来，将他包裹在其中。

一丝恐惧缠上红蜘蛛的余烬，他忍不住软声道，“卫镇天...”

“别怕，小红...”就好像知道他在想什么一样，卫镇天收紧了环抱着他的手臂，“这里有我。”

 

“这里有我。”

如果不能改变过去，

至少让我给你信心和勇气。

小红...

我一直在呢。

 

 

“这里有我。”

那一天，卫镇天砸开欺扯人的牢房，扯断绑缚着他的锁链，将他揽在怀里的时候说了这句话。

那时他报废的发声器已不能言语，破损的光镜根本无法聚焦，他唯一能感知到的，就是在一片昏暗中，那个紧紧地、紧紧地拥着他的模糊人影。

仿佛那就是他的全世界。

他不记得那时自己有没有惊恐地哭叫——有吗？他好像因为恐惧而用力地抓着那双手臂——又要打我了吗？——他几乎要将那只手臂捏出了凹痕——那应该很痛吧？可对方却并没有挣开，只是抱着他，一遍一遍地，温柔却坚定地，在他音频接收器旁重复着一句话。

“别怕，这里有我。”

“别怕，这里有我。”

“别怕...”

 

红蜘蛛再也忍不住，终于埋在卫镇天有力的臂弯里，低声地啜泣起来。

 

“没事了，没事了...有我在呢。”

卫镇天像哄着一个幼生体一般，温和地拍着他的背，自己的光镜却也忍不住有些微微的潮湿。

那些不堪回首的痛苦的、破碎的回忆，终究会被足够的时间和足够的爱一点点、一点点地安抚和平复。

 

而幸运的是，他们啊，还有的是时间。 

 

 

“我爱你，卫镇天...”

红蜘蛛哽咽着，亲吻了卫镇天胸口的标志，清洗液扑簌地落下来。

“我也爱你...红蜘蛛。”

一个温柔的吻落在他的头顶。

 

“比这个世界上，任何一个人，都要爱你。”

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 【参考资料：SG红蜘蛛人物卡】  
> “年轻的红蜘蛛是赛博坦水晶科学院所有毕业生中最为杰出的一位......他将自己的智慧投入到和平的事业中......经历了一段被欺扯人囚禁的时光后，红蜘蛛被一群致力于解放受困同胞的把天护所救......他发誓他欠威震天一条命......对工作他保持着近乎苛刻的热忱，同时更殷切地希望有朝一日他的所学所知不再只用于战争，而是为赛博坦创造更美好的明天......由于红蜘蛛对自己身体改造过于频繁导致他偶尔会出现意外停机的情况，而目睹水晶城毁灭的阴霾也每每令他情绪低落。”
> 
> 印象最深的还是原文那个“He swore a life debt to Megatron...”我哭得好大声 我希望他俩原地结婚


End file.
